disneysherculesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades
Hades (known in Roman mythology as Dispater) is the God of the Underworld. He is a male antagonist in both the series and the film. He is a younger brother to Zeus and Poseidon, and constantly tries to overthrow Olympus. He hates his nephew. Hades has two imp-like minions, Pain and Panic. Hades is smooth-talking, and often tricks people close to Hercules into doing things for him. He even once conspired with Jafar. He is the brother of Zeus and Poseidon. The only time he is allowed on Olympus is during the Winter Solstice, as a part of the Council of the Gods and son of Cronus and Rhea 'Mythology ' In Greek Mythology, Hades is the god of the Underworld (kinda like Chaor from Chaotic), or Tartarus, as well as precious metals. He is not really a villain. In fact, Ares is more disliked than Hades. Hades is viewed as the unlucky brother of Zeus and Poseidon. The only time he could be seen as the bad guy is when he kidnapped Demeter's daughter, Persephone, because he fell in love with her when he saw how bright, chee rful, and sweet she was, and made her his wife. She wanted to return to her mother who was frantically searching for her everywhere on Earth. As a result, Persephone would not eat and Demeter refused to let anything grow until Zeus made Hades return her daughter. Hades said that if Persephone had not eaten anyth ing, than she could go to the world above. But if she had, then she must stay in the Underworld with him as his wife. Meanwhile, Persephone had succumbed to temptation and ate six pomegranate seeds. Zeus proclaimed that for six months, she would stay in the Underworld with Hades while the world was cold and dark, but for the other six she could rejoin her mother, who in joy would allow things to grow in the warmth of the sun, thus creating the seasons. Also, unlike in the film and cartoon series, in Greek Mythology Hades is older than Zeus and Poseidon. Story 'Film' In the film, Hades is trying everything he can to become the all-powerful ruler of the Gods; a position his (in the movie elder) brother, Zeus holds. Hades pays a rare visit to Mount Olympus where a party is going on to celebrate the birth of the newest God, Hercules, child of Zeus and Hera. Everybody (except our dear hothead) gives Hercules a gift. Zeus gives the strong baby the beautiful Pegasus, made from a cloud. Hades gives him a skull shaped pacifier with pointed barbs on it and tried to stick it into the baby's mouth. Hades returns to his dark realm to visit with the Fates, who tell him (in rhyme) of a planetary alignment that will reveal the location of the imprisoned Titans, allowing our hothead to break them out and take over Mount Olympus. There's just one little problem that could stop the whole plan: Hercules. The baby is found by a farmer and his wife who decide to take the abandoned boy home as their own son. Pain and Panic er, panic at the thought of their firey boss finding out about their failure, so the duo simply don't tell him. However, such a secret cannot be kept forever. And presents a major plot hole (why didn't Hades CHECK on the dead kid. He IS the Lord of the Dead.). Eighteen years later, Hercules (reunited with Pegasus and having studied with hero-trainer, Phil) saves a lovely lady named Megara who unbeknownst to Hercules works for Hades after she sold her soul to save a man she once loved who almost immediately afterword left her for another woman (the Jerk). Through Meg, Hades now knows of Hercules's survival. He plots to trick Hercules into battling a Hydra. Hades has finally had it and orders Meg to find his Hercules weaknesses. She intially refuses, but succumbs to the very tempting reward of her freedom. Hades has the day to break the Titans out of their prison and becoming ruler of all without fear of Hercules's interference. He releases the Titans on the world, sending the Cyclops especially for the weakened (super strength gone) Hecules. Hades along with the Titans invades Mount Olympus. Intially, Hades has the upperhand and the Gods are captured (another plot hole - Zeus captured them all himself the first time, why now when he has all the gods help but Hades does he need his sons help?), however Hercules joins the fight fullfulling the Prophecy of the Fates. Hades is confronted by Hercules in the underworld. Hades agrees to exchange Hercules' soul for Meg's soul. A deal which Hercules breaks because he doesn't stay, and neither does Meg. Hades, meanwhile, is horrified that his gamble has gone completely wrong. Hercules knocks his uncle into the River Styx where he is dragged to the depths of the river by the vengeful souls within the giant metaphysical toilet of death. TV Series Hades is the main enemy of Hercules through out the series, with occasional exceptions. He continues his attempts to take over Mount Olympus through various means, and we see more of the Underworld and his dynamic with other Gods and Mortals; for example his interactions with Medusa and Aphrodite. Hades isn't always out to get Hercules however, several episodes had a comedic point of Hercules barging in on Hades accusing him of something that he had nothing to do with. "Now if you wouldn't mind - GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" We see him interact with denizens such as Hecate, the demi-goddess of witchcraft, who tried to usurp Hades in her appearences. Despite this, he doesn't appear to take her seriously. We also see that, despite hating his job, he takes it seriously. Appearance *Hercules and the Apollo Mission *Hercules and the King of Thessaly *Hercules and the Big Kiss *Hercules and the River Styx *Hercules and the World's First Doctor *Hercules and the Pool Party *Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate *Hercules and the Living Legend *Hercules and the Visit From Zeus *Hercules and the Underworld Takeover *Hercules and the Comedy of Arrows *Hercules and the Driving Test *Hercules and the Comedy of Arrows *Hercules and the Prometheus Affair *Hercules and the Drama Festival *Hercules and the All Nighter *Hercules and the Big Games Gallery DSCF1604.jpg|Ugly girl in the Film Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Norse Gods